iStart a Fanwar
by Leea Gardner
Summary: Just my perspective on how it should've gone. Lots of people were upset by it, and this is merely an opinion  and a Seddie Warrior opinion at that.   One shot.


**I know! I'm super bad at updating my ACTUAL story, but I was so… hmm… **_**peeved **_**about iStart a Fanwar that I had to take place in this little challenge.**

**What **_**should've**_** happened (in a Seddie Warrior's opinion.)**

**

* * *

**Sam Puckett knew she'd messed everything up _again_, and she knew she had to fix it. Still, that look on Carly's face as she left the conference hall was enough to break hearts. She had always hated it when Carly would get mad at her, or whenever she looked disappointed. Being one of the only good things in her life, Sam didn't really like messing with Carly.

"You have to fix it, Sam," Freddie murmured annoyingly.

"I get it," She spat back whilst chaos continued to reign among their fans. They both sat in complete silence for a moment, watching the back door eagerly as if they were expecting Carly to come back in, hand in hand with Adam, and saying that everything was just dandy and they could all go home and take a nap.

"Stop chewing on your straw," Freddie snapped and Sam pushed the drink away from her.

"Who are you, my mother?" She retorted, shooting him an irritated glance. If the Seddie shippers in the audience would've calmed down for only a moment, they would've noticed that Sam and Freddie were the only two there and attacked immediately.

Sam wondered why she liked that idea so much.

"Carly really likes this guy," Freddie said softly, wringing his hands together in his lap. "I don't want it to be messed up."

Sam sat shell-shocked, wondering if she had indeed heard those words come out of Freddie Benson's mouth. After a few seconds, it sunk in, and Sam continued to stare in complete amazement. Freddie, _her Fredlumps Benson_, had just said he didn't want to mess up a relationship with Carly and another guy.

Was this real life? Was she dreaming?

If it was a dream, it was glorious.

"Oh, you're joking," Sam drawled in a cool, calm tone. "Fredamame isn't trying to destroy every other boy who looks at Carly. Somebody, please, alert the press."

"Shut up, Sam," He growled, sending her a nettled look. In one graceful movement, Sam pulled her drink back to her and took a long, drawn-out sip.

"Seriously, though, when did you find your forever-lost cool?" She asked and Freddie scoffed.

"I've grown up, Sam. I'm not that little kid anymore."

Sam still held on to the possibility that this was a beautiful nightmare. Freddie gave an irritated sigh and dropped his face into his palms.

"This isn't going to end well," He mused, motioning to the audience with a shake of his head. "They're not going to believe anything we say."

"Well, actions do speak louder than words," Sam countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

And then the idea hit her, and it hit so forcefully that she stood up quickly from her chair in surprise. Freddie appraised her lightly.

"What are you doing?" He said lamely.

"Just stay here. And when I get back, I have a favor to ask."

She darted from the conference room so quickly that the fans didn't even notice as she sprinted past them.

x

Some time later, Carly was sitting in her dutiful seat in between the blonde and brunette. Speaking of them, neither looked too happy about their current situation. Sam glanced at Adam again who she'd managed to tie up with an extension cord—pretty good job if she did say so herself.

"Listen up, guys," Sam said nervously, pulling her microphone towards her. A few people looked over their shoulder at her, but continued to fight. Sam gave an irritated sigh, grabbed two microphones, and placed them against each other.

The static filled the room, and soon enough, their fans sat down and started to behave like civilized human beings again. Sam gulped and looked at Freddie. He refused to look at her as he gazed in the opposite direction, looking exactly like someone had just told him he had to spend a year straight locked up with only his mother as company.

"What I said before," She murmured into the microphone, hoping they would believe her statement before she had to do anything drastic, "wasn't true. Carly and Freddie aren't in love, and they're not dating. I just said it to get you all fired up about it."

There was a hesitant pause. All three of them seemed to be watching Adam. His face lit up a bit, and Sam let out that breath she'd been holding—nope, nothing drastic would have to be done.

"SHE'S A LIAR!" A Creddier shouted in the audience. "CARLY AND FREDDIE ARE DATING!"

This statement got a lot of positive feedback from the Creddie side of the auditorium, and all three of the web stars watched as Adam's face fell again and he struggled against the cord.

Sam and Freddie shared an unsure look.

"For Carly," Sam mouthed and Freddie seemed convinced.

"For Carly," He agreed back just as silently. Then, quickly, Freddie grabbed his microphone and took a deep breath.

"Carly and I aren't dating," He said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"LIA—" Someone started before he shot a look their way.

"I'm not done," He spat. "Anyways," He took another deep breath and slipped a hand into his pocket, "how could I be dating Carly if I'm dating Sam?"

There was a hushed silence around the room. A few gasps of surprise in the back. Carly's eyes widened as she stared at the two of them, still unsure whether or not to believe it. And then, without fail…

"SEDDIE!" The guy in the yellow shouted, fist pumping the air and getting the rest of the group fired up too. The Creddiers sat in an embarrassed silence, devastated at the newly learned information.

Sam went to sit down, glad her full plan would not be put into action, when a voice rang out, clear as a bell…

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Cotton swab-lisp girl shouted. "You've been lying to us all night, who's to say you're not lying about this too?"

Sam stood up, feeling a wave of nausea sweep through her stomach.

"Why would we lie about this?" Freddie said in a cool tone, so opposite his usual dorky behavior. Sam felt as though her legs were made of lead as she walked over to his side of the stage. When she reached him, she vaguely felt him wrap his arm around her, but she was too numb to tell if she was imagining that or not. She faced the audience, half of which were looking very pleased while the other half looked skeptical.

"We'll believe you," Shouted the dork in the back, "when you prove it."

Oh, those were the words Sam had been dreading. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her hands were shaking.

"Fine," Freddie said in that same, even tone, as if he was going to have no problem. He turned to look at Sam whose face was contorted with nerves.

"Come on, Sam," Freddie murmured sweetly to her and only her. "Time to put on a brave face." Sam took a single deep breath, willing away all her insecurity. She was, after all, Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett was _never _insecure. Unnecessarily violent, maybe, but not insecure.

She opened her eyes and found Freddie's face very close to hers, watching her with nervous eyes.

Without procrastinating any longer, Sam locked her arms around his neck and drew his mouth to hers. He brought his hand to her cheek and left it there while his other arm tightened around her waist.

Was that the audience screaming, or was it her head? She never really knew that for sure. The only thing she did know was that there was no hesitancy in this kiss; there were no boundaries she wasn't free to cross. She didn't cross them, of course, at least not here. Not in front of their fans.

Sam was the one to break it, and she wondered if her face looked just like Freddie's did—flushed, confused, and a small hint of joy. She'd never expected to feel so much during one little kiss. It was amazing. She didn't even feel bad to speak a cliché—fireworks were exploding behind her eyelids every time she blinked.

She relinquished her grip on Freddie, and he settled for her hand instead. As one, they faced the audience.

"Is that enough proof for you?" She said coolly, feeling more than a little cocky. "Because if it isn't, we can do it again."

She didn't know why she was saying it. It hadn't been real—they'd both been acting. Her sails deflated a bit as she realized that this was all make believe.

She immediately wished she could take it all back. She didn't want Freddie to think… He could never know…

"We're fine, thanks," Some Creddie shippers moaned, taking their seats while the Seddie side of the room exploded with cheers.

"We knew it! We knew it!" They chanted, jumping up and down and waving Seddie Paddles back and forth.

Without her immediate realization, Freddie slipped his hand from hers and took his seat again. Sam watched him go for a moment before returning to her seat as well, avoiding Carly's eyes, and dragging the Fat Shake to her lips.

x

"Good job," Freddie murmured to her about an hour later after the room had been filed neatly out and just the two of them remained. Carly had gone to talk to Adam, who had been mighty pleased watching Sam and Freddie kiss in center stage.

"Er, thanks. Yeah, I think they believed us," Sam said with a small smile, scampering down the steps. Freddie did the same and they began walking next to each other.

"I think Carly's glad that Adam knows she's single now," Freddie said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You sure you're okay with that?" Sam asked as she pulled open the door to the outside world.

"One hundred percent," Freddie said smoothly, looking up into the forget-me-not blue sky. "She deserves to be happy, right?"

"Everybody does," Sam agreed.

They stood in silence for a moment. Sam went to sit on a stone wall while they waited and Freddie joined her. She kicked her sneaks once, twice, three times against it before she looked at him.

"How long do you think they'll believe we're together for?" She wondered, gazing at him. Freddie shrugged.

"Not long. I mean, I'm sure it'll get around at school somehow, and we'll have to shut those rumors done right then and there, right?"

"Right," Sam answered immediately, looking down at her feet. "It was nerve-wracking, wasn't it?"

"Not for me," Freddie teased. "You looked like you were going to hurl though, Puckett."

"I'd rather hurl then kiss you, Benson."

"Oh sure," Freddie drawled, pushing into her playfully. "Your lips told a different story."

"It was acting," Sam retorted, fighting against the vicious blush that was attempting to reside in her face.

"Sure it was. 'Is that enough proof for you? Because if it isn't, we can do it again.'" He mocked in a high, girly voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"'I don't talk like that!'"

"Quit it!"

"'Quit it!'"

Sam punched him hard in the arm and got up from the wall. She paced angrily in the direction of the car, never really sure where she was going.

"Oh, come on Sam," Freddie called after her. "I was only joking!"

"Come any nearer, Benson, and I swear I'll break your arm."

He was silent and Sam whirled around huffily, pausing in her tracks to stare at him some ten feet away from her. He took a step forward and she took a step back, tightening her eyes fiercely. A smile lit up Freddie's face.

"Feels good to be back to normal, huh?" Freddie said happily, taking another step in her direction.

"I hadn't realized we'd left normal, Fredlumps."

He continued to take the space towards her, and she smiled angelically the whole time. When he was finally close enough, she reached out and punched him again. He laughed and shoved her back so she stumbled into the parking lot.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard," Freddie said, looking suddenly nervous. "I… it was a mistake!"

"You're gonna die, Benson," She shouted. "I'm giving you a three second head start."

Freddie took off without hesitation, just like he always did, and Sam didn't bother to count to three—just like _she _always did—as she chased after him.

* * *

**Just a one-shot. Side note, I'm not at all upset with Dan Schneider on ANY level for this episode. If you feeling a little cheated, though, I recommend you go to Dan's blogspot where he addresses the situation. **


End file.
